


[Lewis x Seb] Karma

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: *Lewis黑化的故事，Seb已婚(現實面設定)*有點544(但標籤沒有這選項)，雷者要注意！*但我還是站554的！畢竟Seb感覺真的骨架好小？
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 3





	[Lewis x Seb] Karma

「Sebby，漢娜知道你不回家的日子，都在我這裡嗎？」Lewis摸著躺在床上，閉上眼的人臉，他輕撫著劃過了鬍渣的痕跡，摸過了喉結的凸起，最後落在咬破的嘴唇上，他撫摸著，看著人緩慢的睜開眼睛，但卻聽到他說：「Lewis，放過我吧，你知道我根本不愛你」，他輕笑出聲，就像沒聽到一樣，游移著手，來到胸前，纏繞著體毛，他摸上了乳尖，感受到Seb輕顫的反應，才笑著說：「Sebby，你又再說這種話了」他變本加厲的玩弄著乳尖，一手則游移到下半身上，開始搓揉著，感受著Seb逐漸溢出的囈語，吻上了帶著傷口的唇，吸允中咬破了另一個傷口，唇瓣間沾染上Seb血液的味道，吸允著唇瓣：「Sebby，你不愛我的話，又怎麼會有反應呢」低語著，並探索了範圍與加重了力道，疊加快感的，不可避免的讓床上的人，被刺激的開始掙扎，但響脆的聲音的卻隨著掙扎的動作，敲響在在屋內，他還想繼續親吻著唇瓣，但卻被躲開，他看著Seb悲切的看著自己說：「Lewis、不要...放開我、」，但他給予Seb的回應是倏然被掐緊痛感，和自己瘋狂的眼神，他沾染上體液的手，摸著他的臉頰，滑過他的嘴唇，懇切的問著無數次的問句：「Sebby，說愛我，我就放開你，放你走」但他只看到他，沉痛的閉上眼，再一切開始之前，再次回答出自己並不想聽到的答案，他說：「...我、我不愛你，Lewis，看清楚現實吧」隨著雨聲的落下，是自己憤怒的扳過他的臉龐，撞上他的唇，咬破了另一個傷口，恨恨的說：「Sebby...你不誠實...，你明明愛我」

Seb看著天花板隨著Lewis在自己身上的動作，搖晃的樣子，耳邊聽著他低喘的音調，時不時還有吸允聲和自己不堪入耳的呻吟聲，他像要斷開思緒一般，閉上了眼，抬起被鍊條禁錮的手，金屬的聲響，搭上了Lewis的手臂，滾燙的皮膚，但鎖鍊冰涼的觸感卻纏上了他的心，就這樣，讓Lewis一次次的功佔自己的身體，他想，即使我們沒有愛，就算是沒有愛，只要敏感點被掌握到，還是會有反應與快感的，就算自己是多麼不情願，還是會被快感操弄著呻吟出聲，就像現在這樣，Seb放棄似的開始不克制的發出像獎勵的聲音，不在拒絕Lewis追著的唇瓣，他允許他探入口中探索，允許他在身體上給予痕跡，比以往都過於的配合，讓Lewis更加興奮的動作，最後，他感受到他悶哼的聲響，和落在自己身上的重量，喘息聲響徹在耳邊，自己則像脫力一般，放下了一直握住Lewis手臂的手，那上面，是怵目驚心的痕跡。

「Sebby...你愛我的...，你是愛我的..」Lewis還在瘋狂的重覆同一句話，但自己已經無力再搭話了，在漫長的冬休日，這已經是數不清第幾次被Lewis強暴了，也數不清是第幾年，每一次的冬休都被禁錮在這個房間裡，每次每次，都是夾帶慾望痛苦的掙扎，他抬起頭，瞇著眼看著被鎖在床頭上的手，已經繞下了深深的印子，皮膚上面有著斑駁不堪的掙扎痕跡，鎖鍊上斑駁的金屬，也像記錄歲月一樣，他想起冬休日的每一天，他睜開眼睛，都可以看到Lewis的坐在床頭，深邃的眼神裡佈滿著懊悔，忌妒使他忘記了心，但他還是每一次都執傲的問自己：「Sebby，說愛我」，但每一次都伴隨著自己的答案，再次抓狂，而自己也只能閉上雙眼，無力的承受發洩的力道。

是從什麼時候，你我變成如此病態的關係？  
是從什麼時候，你變成了這個生病的樣子，但我卻渾然不知  
是從什麼時候，你每個冬休，都將我禁錮在這裡，一遍遍的問我「Sebby，說你愛我」  
是從什麼時候，我開始默許了這樣的友情，是可憐你還是只是因為愧疚？

因為，我在你最失意的時候，搶走了你的輝煌，同時還一腳踩碎了你的希望，一直都知道的阿，我一直都知道你喜歡我到無可自拔，但是，我還是告訴了你，我要和漢娜結婚了的事情，我還能清楚的想起，那天夜裡，你沉默的話筒裡，是砸碎物品的聲音，而我選擇，在漢娜的呼喚下，掛斷了你還想說什麼的電話

是阿，我知道，你想說什麼，你想說「Sebby，不要丟下我一個人走」  
但Lewis，從一開始我們就只是友情關係阿，我一開始就，不愛你，你也知道的阿

我從一開始，就只愛漢娜一個人，14年了，阿、這應該是第14次躺在這裡了，你也一次次的病得更重了呢，在我們都退休的時後，我是不是該騙騙你，說我愛你...，然後親手將你，推入幻想的世界？

轉眼間的第十五年，Seb看著熟悉的場景，熟悉的人，但今年，彼此都對外宣布要退休了，Lewis卻好像更興奮了，他開心的告訴自己，等退休後我們就可以，一直在一起，那閃亮且瘋狂的眼神，讓自己更加害怕，隨著熟悉的觸摸，他覺得時間到了，該結束了，所以當Lewis再次問著自己：「Sebby...你愛我的，對媽？」他決定摸上Lewis期待的臉，游移著摸著他五官上的一切，撫上充滿刺青的身軀，他拖著鍊條的手，拉下了Lewis的身軀，讓他壓在自己身上，他告訴他：「是的，Lewis，我愛你」，然後他感受著Lewis瘋狂的喜悅，比先前的每一次都要瘋狂的動作，散落在自己身上，就像小朋友，終於得到心目中的玩具一樣，霸道的佔有著，留下遍布的痕跡，他看著滿足的Lewis，帶著喘息聲，央求著他解開鎖鍊，他告訴他，明天想和他出去走走，就算被拍到也無所謂，於是他同意了，Seb笑著吻上自己，這是第一次Seb主動吻上自己，終於他得到Seb了，完整的Seb。

但眼前的Lewis此刻卻瞪大雙眼不解的看著，離自己而去的Seb：「Sebby，不要走，你不是說愛我，為什麼要把我一個人，丟在這裡？」

他不斷的喊著：「為什麼，要丟下我一個人，Sebby────？你不是說愛我...」但回應他的只有空洞走廊給的回音，那個昨日主動吻著自己的Seb，再也沒有出現過了。

Seb擔憂的看著身旁激動的喊著的Lewis，他抓住了他揮舞的手，直到他睜開了眼神，迷濛之間，下一秒自己就落入了汗濕的身軀，禁錮的力道，讓自己的手臂有點生疼，他拍著他的背：「Lewis！Lewis！」的喊著，在顫抖驅緩之下，他拉開了Lewis的身軀，低頭看著他紅透的眼，他只聽到Lewis說：「Sebby、我夢到你不要我了，還結婚了」，他笑著伸手揉了揉Lewis的眼睛，後者閉上的雙眼，落下的淚水也被一併抹去，這次，換他緊身的擁抱住Lewis，將他帶回溫暖的被窩裡，拍著他的背，一下下的安撫，直到Lewis再次陷入睡眠，他才撐起頭看著汗濕的臉說：「Lewis，我不會丟下你的，永遠」

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.被強暴的話，即使不願意，也是會有反應的，性與愛並不一定會兩相結合，不要檢討受害者了(很突然的有感而發)  
> 2.Lewis就是雙重人格，瘋狂的人格只有在Seb面前展現，最後瘋了，Seb也終於解脫了  
> 3.上周掉落554這周掉落445，但一樣悲桑
> 
> 但是！一切都是夢！不忍心寫個悲傷結局，有沒有賺到熱淚呢？


End file.
